The Rubber Duckie
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: DDS1 Argilla has found a mysterious object that grants wishes. She only has one desire: Serph. WARNING: LEMON, LIME, SEMI AU, LANGUAGE. Heat x Argilla
1. Mystery Object

**The Rubber Duckie**

**By: Angelus Erreare **

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shin Megami Tensei characters. **

**WARNING: Crude Language**

**Chapter 1: Mystery Object**

xxxxx

They walked carefully along the pitch-black passageway. Argilla wrinkled her nose in disgust. The air in the small, narrow passageway was old and stale. Actually, that was an understatement; the air was foul.

She resisted the urge to pin her nose with her fingers. But, alas, her resistance wavered, her resolve crumbling. She succumbed to her desires. She pinned her nose with her fingers and pulled her face upwards.

She heard a snort. She turned sharply to see who it was having the audacity to snort at her! Surprise, surprise; it was Heat. She glowered at him as he continued to smirk. His face was only illuminated with the luminescent rods but nonetheless, she could perfectly see his grinning face.

Stupid Heat.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked dangerously.

His smirk widened, "What's the matter? Too tough for you?" he taunted. She grinded her teeth, baring them at him but she said nothing. She turned her back on him and continued to walk.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked, touching the wall on her right side. The wall was intricate with designs she had never before seen before. There were illustrations and pictures that adorned the wall. She had never seen such depictions before.

There was an entity that stood on four legs with hair on its head and had long silky strands at the tail. What was it again? Right; it was called a "horse". There weren't many animals left on the world. Not since the great disaster that occurred three centuries ago.

Since the great disaster, most flora and fauna had died. Only a few plant species had survived. Because of that, most animal species had been wiped out. And along that, many things that were considered as necessities by the people of old had vanished. Those that remained had been brandished as mere frivolities. Children in the Junkland had grown up without the knowledge of what they called as "toys" or "games".

No, they had all been groomed for war. It was because of endless battles and endless struggles that they had survived. Central governments had long since collapsed. It was the primordial instinct to survive by any means necessary that prevailed. They had been sorted into tribes and as members of such, had the obligation to fight for it to the death.

And so, the children grew without experiencing what it was to be a child. It was as if they had grown up too soon, too fast.

And the elite Embryon team that now walked along this narrow passageway was no different.

'We have no pasts…'

They were but mere shadows of the present struggling for a future that held neither hope nor light. For what did they fight for? For whom?

'For the people we love…' she thought, determined.

Who?

She looked around herself, thinking…She had no one. Not really.

'Bah! This isn't the time for this!' she thought. No sooner than she thought those words, did a finger tap her shoulder, "Are you…alright?"

"Serph!" she blinked in surprise, "I'm fine. Where are we?"

He nodded. That was right. They had been investigating a ruin by the Northern Pole of the Planet. They had discovered a crack on the ground. Heat would have gladly burned through the floor to get a better look, but Serph had held him back, stating that since the floor was made of ice…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to burn through it.

As they lowered themselves through the crack, what awaited them amazed them. It was an ancient building of some sort. It had been completely destroyed…its walls were ashen, its floors uneven; everything in it was destroyed; the furniture…the ornaments…everything. But since a blizzard was threatening to erupt at the ground above, the team decided to camp within the old building for the time being.

And so, there they were, walking along the building's pitch-black corridors. They knew not where it led, but they were determined to find out.

"Man!! It's cold down here ja?" Cielo whined, hugging his arms to himself, shivering.

Gale shook his head, touching his forehead, "There is no use complaining. Let us proceed." Gale merely walked past Cielo, not wanting to hear anymore of his ramblings. Was it Cielo's ramblings or his teeth chattering?

Hm.

Argilla put an arm around Cielo, "That's why you should put on more clothes. We aren't at the tropics you know?"

Cielo's teeth continued to chatter, "I tink you're rr-riigghhtt!"

Heat snorted as he turned back to look at the two, "And you're babying him you know? Just leave him."

Argilla glared at him, "Why do you always have a stick up your ass? Jesus!" she said, rolling her eyes.

Heat returned her glare tenfold but said nothing, clasping his cape tighter around himself before walking ahead.

"Don't worry yourself over him…" Serph said from beside her.

She turned to face him, her frown still in place, "I know damn it. It's just that he's damn so annoying sometimes. Aagh!"

She would have said more but was interrupted by Gale, "This is not the time to discuss such trivial issues. You can wait until we get back to Muladhara to solve your problems with Heat."

xxxxx

The group had stumbled upon a corridor with many rooms. The four looked at Serph expectantly, waiting for his order. He looked at them, "Search them all."

"For what exactly?" Heat asked.

Serph sweat-dropped, "For anything worth of notice. Weapons…tools…technology…whatever."

The group stared at him; dumbfounded.

Gale touched his forehead and stepped forward, "This is a scouting mission. Anything that is worth of notice should be taken."

"Right." Heat said rolling his eyes.

Argilla nodded and Cielo just shrugged, "But…!"

"But what?" Gale asked, terribly not amused.

"It's cold out here! Dat means dat if I'm alone it'll be colder ja?" he said painfully, hugging himself tighter, his legs turning into jelly.

Gale turned cold eyes on him, "That is not my concern."

Serph interjected, "Alright. Meet back here in 15 minutes. Move out."

The five disbanded and entered the rooms that they faced. Argilla had entered the room to the southwest, Heat entered the one beside hers, and Cielo entered the one beside his. Serph entered the room opposite Argilla's and Gale entered the room beside his.

xxxxx

Argilla used the flashlight attached to her arms and pointed her arm accordingly to the direction she wanted illuminated.

The room had been burnt from the looks of it. Nothing remained in tact. The chairs and tables were turned into charred furniture, as if ready to crumble into a heap of ash if touched. There were cupboards and drawers and closets. She approached the cupboards first and opened them.

She felt a twinge of disappointment as she saw that its contents had been burnt as well. All that remained were ashes. She inserted her hand within and scrounged about, hoping to find something; anything. She gave a startled yelp as she touched something solid.

Oh. It was just a piece of broken wood. She growled in annoyance and moved over to the drawers. Like the cupboards, there was nothing in it; only dirt, dirt and more dirt.

This was getting irritating. But then, she had a more disturbing thought, 'Oh no! At this rate, I'll be the only one without a specimen to report!'

Disturbing images of Cielo receiving an award from Gale for best scavenger came to her mind. She saw herself being ostracized by her comrades.

'No!!' she inwardly yelled.

There was no way in hell that even Cielo could best her! No way in hell!

Argilla then got back to her feet and walked over to the closet. She was pleasantly surprised though to find that the closet had been locked. Hm. Intrigue began to build up within her. With her superior strength no match for the pitiful lock that was centuries old, she literally smashed the closet door with her right fist.

Her eyes widened with anticipation as she removed the broken doors out of the way. She was severely disappointed though to find that the insides of the closet had been overrun with dirt and ash.

'Gaahh!' she roared, again getting awful scenes of Cielo…She shivered at that thought.

In the fit of frustration, she slammed her fist onto the closet again, and there, within, the planks of wood that she saw naturally piled up with the filth and dirt inside gave way. Behind them was a small box of some sorts.

Argilla smiled; her mouth opening. She squealed and grabbed the box in her hand. This had got to be it! The building that they had entered, they had deemed to be a laboratory of some sorts. If not, then it had had to be hospital.

The preliminary rooms that they had searched contained old, rotten and broken equipment that were most probably used for medical purposes; that or for some laboratory experiments. She took the box into her hands and stared squarely at it. It was an old box. Correction; it was an ancient box. It was made out of wood but the fibers were severely decayed and it felt a bit moist in her hands.

'Ewww…' she thought disgustedly, resisting the urge to sniff it, knowing that it would probably smell foul.

She examined the box carefully and saw that it had a small inscription at the bottom right corner on its lid.

She put her flashlight on it and tried to discern the label but failed as the years of decomposition ate its way through it, erasing most of it. But Argilla could see a portion of it. It was none like she's ever seen before though…so, it was useless to think about it.

Forgetting about the label, she focused on its weight instead. The box was pretty light. She frowned; what if it was empty? She shook it lightly and heard a small scuffling within. Ah! So it wasn't empty!

Wanting to eradicate the feelings of butterflies in her stomach, she grasped it on its lid and pulled it away. The lid tumbled onto the floor, creating a thumping noise that echoed in the room. She closed her eyes painfully; she hated sounds like those. It was too noisy.

'Ah! The box!' she inwardly yelled.

Her eyes immediately shot opened and peered inside. Her eyes widened and her smile grew. Within the box was an object she had never seen before. It was small object, shiny gold or was it yellow? She lifted it off the box, dropping the latter to the floor, inspecting the strange object in her hand. It had a transparent casing on it. 'To protect it from decomposition no doubt.' she thought knowingly.

Without further thoughts, she tore away at the transparent covering to reveal the object within.

What was it? It had the most strangest of carvings on it. It had a face! It had two eyes…two holes in the place where a nose should be…that was probably its nostrils. But…it had no mouth. In its place was an orange mass. Maybe that was its mouth. She turned the object upside down to get a better look at it; it had no legs. But then, because of the features that it had, the object, whatever it was, clearly symbolized a living entity.

Most probably an animal that existed three centuries ago. Hmm…but still. She rubbed the object and felt that it was smooth to touch. The box was not airtight but since the city had been frozen the way it was centuries before due to its rocky ceiling, everything within it had been preserved. Well, everything else after the bombardments the city had obviously sustained. Freaky. It would remind anyone of one of Jules Verne's. Well, that and the transparent covering. That must have been airtight.

'Hmm…' she thought, examining the object again. None of the decay was present on the specimen. It was perfectly preserved.

But then, what was it made of? What was its purpose? The object was quite soft to the touch as well. But before she could contemplate on it any further, she had remembered that they were to assemble outside after a quarter of an hour.

She glanced at her watch intently; they were to meet in 2 minutes. Gathering her things, she got ready to leave.

xxxxx

"Report." said Gale's impassive voice.

A snort came from Heat's direction. All eyes centered on him. "Well," he said, crossing his arms, "all I found was this piece of garbage." He held out a small metallic object in his hand. He stepped forward and gave it to Gale.

Gale inspected it with much scrutiny. Argilla leaned her face in, in hopes of gaining a glimpse of the object. Gale touched his forehead, "It would seem to be a communicator. It doesn't seem to be operational. But it matters not. Best take it for further testing."

Heat scowled again, "What the hell are we doing here anyway? This pile of crap is just…crap!"

Everyone just ignored Heat. Sometimes, he was just too damn annoying!

"Cielo, what did you find?" Serph asked, completely ignoring Heat.

Cielo, who had a boyish smile on his face, scratched the back of his head cheekily, "Erm…I don't know wat dis ting is…but it's de only ting dat wasn't destroyed ja?"

"Let me see it." Serph said. Cielo handed him a small yet elongated object. It too was silver in color, Argilla noted sourly. Okay; it was two-zero. Two of her teammates had found something unusual; and metallic. While she on the other hand found…never mind.

Serph examined it, "It seemed to be a storage device for data. Good work Cielo." Cielo cheekily smiled; baring his teeth. Others may have found that cute, but not Argilla. It just seemed too freaky to witness Cielo smile like that.

"What about you Argilla? Did you find anything?" asked Serph, his silver eyes piercing through her skin. She gulped.

She shook her head.

"Negative. There was nothing but rubble."

Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah; because she didn't want to be embarrassed. Oh man! Even Cielo found a cooler object than she did! It was true that whatever that object was, it was ancient. But then, 'Theirs is silver and metallic! Mine is yellow and sooofftt!! How lame is that?'

Serph did not look convinced and she heard a snort from Heat, "Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

She turned sharply at him, "Yes I did! Now shut up!"

Heat glared back at her and Cielo got in between them, flagging his hands, "Ey, ey! None of dat kiddies! We still have a mission to complete ja?"

Serph and Gale chuckled.

"Cielo's right. Knock it off Heat. And if it makes you feel better Argilla, I didn't find anything either." Saved. Savior. Yup. Now she felt her lips tug upwards.

'Serph didn't find anything either! Yay!' she could just picture herself dancing around like an idiot throwing flowers on the sides.

'Damn…am I losing it?'

"I did." Gale's expressionless voice snapped her back from her daze, "Here."

The four looked in curiously, "What is it?"

It was an oddly shaped bottle; like a triangle with its side curved. The bottle was made of glass and was red in color. It also contained liquid within.

"I wonder what it does…" Argilla trailed off, being mesmerized by the bottle.

Serph took the bottle in his hands, "It could be a water container…or a container for poison. Be careful. We'd inspect it back at Muladhara. Well, that's that. I suggest we find a place to spend the night. We leave at first light…well, provided the blizzard lifts. So, conserve your rations. You never know how long we'd have to stay here."

xxxxx

Argilla had secured a room to herself that night. As being the only female in their group, her need for privacy was revered by the others and when she asked for a separate room, none of them objected.

Just as she was about to enter it, a warm hand touched her shoulder. She was startled for a moment and spun around instantly to meet Serph's smiling face, "Serph! Erm…what is it?"

He took a closer look at her and leaned down, his face a mere inch from her ear, "I know you found something."

She blushed; so he knew. He had probably known that she didn't want to show it in fear of embarrassment and so decided to keep quiet. But then, why did he say that he didn't find anything either?

'Can it be…?'

The he wanted to _save her_ the embarrassment?

'Oh Serph…you're so sweet…'

"Serph…what are you talking about?"

Well, just because she knew that he knew didn't mean that she'll let him know that she knew that he knew. She'll just have to deny it until he gave up and went away.

'Or send you to the MP to question you…heheh…' she inwardly laughed, nervously.

He whispered again, "It's okay. Whatever it is, you may keep it. I imagine you've found something to your interest…which wasn't exactly of any interest to the group."

"Serph…"

He smiled again and took a step back. He turned around, "Well, maybe one day you'd show it to me."

She was about to reply but he had already started walking. She smiled admiringly at him; he was so sweet. He was just the best!

'You have a crush on him…' her inner voice said.

'Shut up. I didn't ask you.' she said with finality.

'Just think about it. Maybe it's this thing that would help you finally snag him!'

'…' she was quiet for a moment, was there any truth in what her inner self was suggesting? Hm; well, she'll just have to wait and see.

'You know you want to know hoooowww…' the voice drawled.

She smacked herself in the forehead, 'I'm losing it.' She ignored it and started to walk again.

'Wait wait!!'

'I'm not listening.'

'Wait…!! You could probably use this thing to lure him out!'

This caught her attention, 'Huh?'

'He did say he wanted to see it; right…?'

'Whatever. Besides, who cares? I _don't _have a crush on him.'

'Feh. Whatever. Just deny it. Idiot.'

'Hey! Shut up!'

To her surprise, the voice did disappear. She smiled and then shrugged her shoulders. She realized that she was still outside her room. She blinked; she had been standing there since Serph left? She looked at her watch; that was fifteen minutes ago.

She really was losing it.

She turned the knob on her door and entered her room.

Heat moved out of the shadows. He frowned; something was going on between his leader and his teammate. He had originally decided to spy on her after he had decided that she had been lying during their meeting. She had found something; and he was going to find out what.

xxxxx

She sat there, on her makeshift futon, looking at the box again. She had thought about opening it and examining its contents but, it was still too risky to do that here and now. No. She'd better do that in Muladhara.

With a sigh, she set herself under the covers, tucking herself in securely within the blanket's warmth. The air was chilly but it wasn't cold. But all the same, it was chilly and the last thing she needed was a cold on the way back.

Besides, Heat would probably make fun of her again.

Her eye twitched as she thought of Heat. That was right; that bastard had done nothing but irritate her. As to the exact reason for this, it still eluded her.

She shook her head, "Stupid Heat."

She closed her eyes, clutching the box to her chest. She thought instead, of her silent yet charming leader.

xxxxx

Argilla breathed in the warm air that was present at Muladhara. They had just gotten back from that ice prison and she couldn't be happier.

"Man, I couldn't wait to get outta that place." She shivered at the thought of it.

Cielo grinned, "I know wat you mean…Dat place was nasty. It was dark, cold and smelly too ja?"

Heat smirked, "You're acting like a woman, you know that?" he spat at Cielo.

"And you're acting like an annoying fungus…you know, de type dat causes rashes?"

Argilla burst out laughing, "You said it Cielo."

Heat said nothing, his eyes burning with fury. Argilla sweat-dropped, "Erm…I think Heat gets the picture Cielo."

Heat glared at her and stomped away, not even giving their all the while silent leader as much as a look.

Serph looked at the three with amusement in his eyes; they'll never grow up.

xxxxx

Argilla walked into her room, exhausted. She had just finished her night shift and couldn't wait to get into bed. She was about to reach for the bed when a cold voice stopped her like a deer in headlights.

"You're hiding something woman." he spoke.

It startled her as she heard his voice. But it all changed to bitter annoyance as her brain had processed the voice; it belonged to no other than Heat.

She snorted, "You really are like what Cielo says; a fungus; a rash that just wouldn't go away."

He grunted, "Shut up."

Argilla flipped on the light switch and there, she saw him, leaning on her wall, his arms crossed, a smirk pasted on his face. She rolled her eyes, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Nothing." he said nonchalantly. "Just routine checkups."

She raised an eyebrow, "What checkup?"

"To check whether you've betrayed the tribe or not." he said flatly.

She looked at him with utter disbelief, "What the hell are you talking about?!" Had this guy gone crazy? She moaned in disgust, "Couldn't you bother someone else?!"

He smirked again, walking towards her. He circled her, each step bringer him closer to her. He stopped as he neared her ear, "It wouldn't be this fun…"

Argilla could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand as his warm breath made contact with her skin, tickling it softly. She fought back a moan in her throat. She took a step away from him and narrowed her eyes at him, "Cut the crap. What do you want?"

He smirked and leaned back, "I already told you."

She growled in frustration, "There's nothing here that would even suggest that I would betray the tribe. That's just your bullshit. Heat, I'm tired and I want to sleep. So, get out."

He chuckled, "Oh no you don't. You're hiding something." he said, leaning in closer. Argilla stiffened as he voiced out his suspicions. 'Does he know?' she asked herself in self-doubt.

'Of course not! He's just bluffing!' a part of her answered.

Right; of course not. She hid it in a safe place; there was no way he'd know.

She smirked; he wanted to play? Then they'd play.

"Oh? And what is it?" she taunted him.

Her smirk widened as he didn't speak, glaring at her, "Well, it seems to me that you haven't got squat."

He cursed under his breath.

"Get out." she said firmly, pointing at her door. Heat turned to leave, muttering a few curses. He stopped in front of the door, "We're not through. I'll found out what you're hiding."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

xxxxx


	2. A Weapon

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LIME, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 2: A Weapon?**

xxxxx

Argilla walked into her room with utter excitement. Finally, she had the opportunity to examine her mysterious artifact. She dashed for the little scratch in her wall and dislocated the brick, removing it from the wall completely. There, behind the block was her precious box. She squealed in delight as she held it.

When she had found it, she only had her flashlight to help her see it; now, it would be clear to her as to what it exactly looked like.

Her heart raced as she opened the box, lifting the transparent container within. She held the soft and light object in her hand with nothing but fascination in her eyes. She removed the transparent covering from it and held it firmly in front of her face. Well, she already knew it represented a living entity. Whatever this thing was…it was as intriguing as it was annoying. It had a silly smile on its face and for a moment, she could have sworn it kind of looked like Heat.

"Lousy creep!!" she grunted.

Shaking her mind off such things, she focused on the object again. What was it? She glazed a finger on it and felt its smooth texture.

'It doesn't look dangerous…It can't be a weapon…or can it?'

She grasped it firmly and squeezed it, wondering what would happen if she did. She was surprised and a bit shocked as it made an air-piercing noise. She immediately dropped it on the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" she yelled, standing up, "Was it alive?" Was whatever she was holding a living entity? Did it just cry out from pain? She blinked and then felt her muscles relax. She exhaled; whatever was she thinking? There was no way this was alive.

"I think I'm hanging around Cielo far too long." she said, feeling her skin crawl.

She frowned and squeezed it again, slowly this time. This time, it gave a slow squeak. She snorted, "That's it?"

She pouted, puckering her lips, "There's gotta be more…but…what is its purpose anyway?"

Her heart raced as she thought, "Impossible…What if…this thing…was a homing beacon?! The noise would alert nearby units to respond to any given situation…" Her vision blurred and became unfocused as she immersed herself within a world that was purely her imagination.

"I knew you were hiding something." a voice spoke.

Argilla returned to reality as she heard his voice. She grabbed the object and hid it in her jacket. She turned sharply around and saw him, glaring at her, leaning on her wall.

"How did you get in here?" she huffed exasperatedly.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the open window behind him, "Tight security."

He stepped forward, holding out his hand, "Now, give it to me."

"Give what?" she as asked with feign innocence.

Heat growled and advanced towards her, "Don't toy with me woman."

She stood up as well, clenching her fists, "Don't test me Heat. You wouldn't want your pretty-boy face to get mauled."

Heat narrowed his eyes into slits, "Give me the weapon. I know it's a weapon Argilla."

She inwardly froze; he thought it was a weapon too? Well, if that was the case, it was all the more reason why she shouldn't give it to him.

"Over my dead body." she stated boldly, crossing her arms.

"Glad to oblige."

He lunged for her and tackled her to the floor. Argilla landed on her back with a thud, his weight pinning her. She grunted, grabbing his arms with hers and wrapping her legs around his waist. She used her arms and knees to flip him over so that he was on his back. She relieved one of her hands from holding down his arm to hit him on the face but Heat was faster and blocked her attack, twisting her arm and used that instant of distraction to roll her on her back.

Argilla knew she had lost.

She looked up at him to see him smirking. He reached into her jacket. She panicked; he had probably seen her put the object in her jacket. Argilla's body tingled as she felt his fingers trace her collarbone and the edge of her breasts. She blushed, "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

He didn't reply and in that instant pulled out the yellow object from her. Argilla's mind panicked. She looked from left to right, looking for any object that she could use. Her eyes stopped and widened as she saw her dumbbells lying only but a meter away from her. Seeing that Heat was distracted, she pushed him off of her and grabbed the dumbbell, successfully hitting him on his temple making him drop the object.

"Argh!" he yelled, "You…bitch!" Heat dropped to the floor like a rock.

She smirked and grabbed the object and made for the door, only to have him grab her ankle. He pulled her back, making her trip and fall onto the floor. With a growl, he straddled her again. Argilla didn't like this one bit. He sat on her back and grabbed both her arms, twisting them behind her.

"I win." he stated calmly.

"Ugh…" she groaned.

"Where is it?" he asked, annoyed, as he saw that the object wasn't dropped on the floor.

"If you want it, come and get it."

Frustrated, he turned her body around, so that she now lay on her back, and pinned her arms above her head. She stared at him defiantly. There was no way in hell that she was going to give the object to him. She blinked however as she saw his eyes become foggy with lust.

Wait. Lust?

This guy?

That was simply absurd. It was unheard of. Heat was not interested in things like that. He was only interested in power. She scoffed at herself at thinking of such things.

He leaned in closer to her face, as if to examine her closely. She shifted uncomfortably beneath him, "W-what are you doing?"

"…"

"If you think that you can just grab it, you're mistaken."

"…"

His silence was unnerving her. He was staring at her now, not even looking within her skirt or jacket for the object. No, he was just looking at her.

She was about to voice out her opinion when he suddenly crashed his lips on hers. She squealed as he invaded her mouth. He kissed her urgently. She didn't respond, shocked. Heat was kissing her! She grunted and turned her body from side to side. The moment she did, his hold on her limbs tightened like a vice, and now, she couldn't move a hair.

He now pinned both of her arms with one hand while the other wandered. It wandered from stroking her cheek, down to her neck and collarbone and then to the valley of her breasts. She squirmed again.

He reached for the zipper on her back and slid it down, allowing him to pull her corset from her. She was angry now. She was speaking and shouting but his mouth and lips prevented her from being coherent. All that came out was muffled words.

His hands slid beneath her bra and massaged her breasts. She moaned. He smirked; he got her now.

Argilla was lost in her own world again; feeling only pleasure as his hands touched her. No man had ever touched her like this…it was never like this. It was all new to her…and then, suddenly, it was all over. She blinked and saw him, already on his feet, smirking.

"What the hell was that for?!" she yelled, standing up as well, arranging her corset.

He said nothing and flashed the object in front of her. She gasped at her own folly and made to grab it from him only to have him recoil his hand. He chuckled, "That's what you get for being weak. You are too easy to seduce."

What he said angered her. How dare this man say those things to her? She stood up and held out her hand, "Give it to me."

He wiggled his eyebrows, "I didn't know you wanted it_ so badly…_' he drawled.

She felt her skin crawl; was he coming onto her? 'That's just too weird…even for him…'

'But…he did kiss you…'

"Shut up Heat. Give me the object." she stated firmly.

"Why? So you could use it? You might use this to kill me."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, considering you trespassed in my room, assaulted me and molested me!" she snapped.

Heat chuckled, "I didn't molest you. You liked it…"

"I what?!" she shrieked in disbelief. This guy was so full of himself. Her eyes widened; he was stalling her. No more games; no more bullshit.

Heat was holding the object curiously in front of him. Argilla knew what to do. In that instant; she grabbed her rifle that was resting on her bed and pointed it at him. She removed the safety and put her relaxed finger on the trigger, "Give it to me Heat. Now."

He frowned, "You're going to shoot me?"

She didn't say anything; her face hidden beneath a veil of indifference.

"I won't ask again."

Heat tossed the object her way and she caught it with ease.

"Get out."

He cursed and made for the door, "I know your secret. I could easily tell everyone about it."

She looked at him, "You won't do that."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because you're curious about this thing. You want to find out as badly as I do what it does."

He smirked; she knew his intentions.

"…"

"I'm right. Aren't I?"

"I'll find out." with that, he left.

She sat on her bed, bushed. Man; that was…weird…but thrilling to the senses. She cursed herself, remembering his kisses…how rough they were. 'How strong…' she trailed off. She remembered his wandering hands…How his calloused hands treated her skin as if it were silk…how smooth his touches were…

She snarled; she was being weak again. She couldn't believe that she was letting herself be seduced by that…rash!

She looked at the object again, "What is it that you do…? Why does Heat want you so badly?"

She shrugged and set it back in its box before putting it away in her hiding place. Does Heat know of it already?

'Probably not; but I shouldn't take any chances.'

xxxxx

Heat had been watching her, unbeknownst to her. He had noted with great interest the body language that oozed out of Serph and Argilla. It was so thick that Heat could practically slice it with a knife.

And it was sexual tension.

He almost puked at the thought of it. And here he was thinking that his leader rooted for the other team. Well, he was just human. Everyone makes mistakes.

He clenched his fists. They had grown a lot closer over the past week. Heat was already suspecting something but held it as such until further proof can be found.

'It's too early to tell…Well we'll just have to wait and see.'

xxxxx

She smiled dreamily as his voice passed through her ears. Serph was just telling her about the next mission. It would seem that they were to return to where the sunken city was. She hated that place…but as she gazed at his silver eyes, she didn't care. She could just imagine waking up in the morning to be greeted by such eyes…Her eyes meandered over to his lips…those full and luscious lips.

'I wonder how it would be to taste them…'

She was roused from her fantasy as she heard Heat spit.

"Tch…" he spat at her direction, "What the hell is the matter with you woman? Stop daydreaming already."

She felt her anger rise, "Shut up. I wasn't daydreaming. Besides, what the hell were you doing, looking at me like that?"

Cielo chuckled, "Oh man…dis is just rich!! Heat has a crush on Argilla! Hahahha!"

Heat blushed; his face resembling his hair, "Shut up!"

Gale raised an eyebrow, "Is this true?"

Argilla mentally gave herself a pat in the back. That would give Heat a sudden adverse reaction towards her for a while. Hehehehe…a synthetic allergy towards her if you will.

Heat glared at him, "Shut up Gale!!"

Serph chuckled too, "Will you guys ever grow up?"

xxxxx

Heat found himself within the familiar walls in which he walked on a few days ago. He grumbled; this was too sad. He didn't like this place; it was damp, dark and smelly! It had a musty aroma that annoyed him.

But, it was an uninvestigated area…uncharted even.

'Right…this is where she found it. She'd probably try to find more information about it.'

As he thought about her; he wondered if she had the object with her now. He also remembered how he noticed the subtle changes towards her interactions with their leader. It seemed that she liked him…in _that_ way. He thought back to his leader; it would seem that the feeling was mutual. He scoffed; oh yes. How could he forget the thick air of sexual tension? Oh yes; she definitely liked him in _that_ way.

He felt his chest sting at the thought but brushed it aside. 'What in hell was that?' he thought. He shrugged and thought about Argilla and Serph's situation once more.

Now, where was he?

Right. She liking him and he liking her. Hm…

It was almost impossible to develop such feelings in such a short span of time. He didn't notice anything like that sort before their mission in this place a few days ago. So, what changed? He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

His heart stopped as he realized something, "Impossible…but could it be?"

"Could it be what?" a voice in front of him said.

Damn; did he just say that out loud?

He sweat-dropped as the rest of the group stopped to look at him. It was Serph who had asked. He racked his brain for an excuse, "I mean…is it possible that…this city was…sunk by…a…"

Heat blinked; four pairs of eyes were looking intently at him now. He looked at Argilla; she was smirking; so smug of herself.

'Lousy bitch…'

"Sunk by a…" Serph egged him on.

"A…tidal wave?" he said, almost squeaking it.

Gale rolled his eyes, "That is not probable…which we already discussed when we first got here." He started to walk again. Cielo flailed his hands, "Man…for a moment dere, I thought you got something. Sheesh…you should listen more brudda…"

Serph said nothing and continued to walk.

Heat felt stupid right there and there was nothing more annoying to remind him of that than to see Argilla's smirking face, "That was lame; even for you."

He glared at her and brushed past her.

But still, he hadn't forgotten about his thoughts…Could it be…the object?

'Is it possible that…it was the object…that was…making this happen?'

His eyes widened. Oh yes, he had heard of tales like this from other people. People of the olden age, at some point, believed in an object that was capable of granting one's desires. Was it possible that Argilla may have found this item? Heat touched his chin in immersed contemplation. If that was the case…then…it would mean that her desires centered on their leader.

He scoffed; typical for her.

But, if that was the case, he really should grab it from her. Heat grinned; he could imagine what he could do with an object like that in his possession. He could have ultimate power…he would have everything he had ever wanted; he could have anyone he had ever wanted. He felt a stinging pain in his heart.

'She doesn't want me.'

He frowned; she'd want him…oh yes, she would. All he had to do was snag the object from her. Sweet.

xxxxx

He snuck in her room that night. She was asleep and so was everyone else. It was his turn to keep watch. He entered the room with outmost silence. His breathing was even and no sound whatsoever came from him. He watched her for a moment; an amused expression danced on her face.

He rolled his eyes, "What a weakling." She stirred.

He bit his tongue and held his breath. He couldn't get caught now. He released his breath as he saw her turn onto her side, not noticing his presence at all. He let out his breath, 'Stupid, stupid!'

He tiptoed within the room. If she brought the object with her, it would have to be near her. He surveyed the area and saw her backpack. 'It could be in there…' He walked towards it with the agility and sophistication of a cat and kneeled in front of it. He inspected it, 'Hm…a homing beacon…rifle rounds…flashlight…rations…hygiene crap…communicator…eyepiece…hmm…it's not in here!'

He growled, 'Of course not. She's not stupid! You idiot!'

He turned around and looked around for anymore places in which he could look. He looked at her extra sleeping bag. She could have hidden it there. He made his way across the room and near the door, where her rolled-in sleeping bag was. He unrolled it and looked within it but didn't find the object he sought.

His agitation grew. 'Where the hell is it?'

There was no way she could have hidden it somewhere in the building. She wasn't familiar with the place enough to do that. Besides, if she suspected the purpose of the object to be the way Heat did, then she'd keep it close to her.

'Close to her eh?' he asked. He thought for a moment. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

'Aahhh…' he inwardly drawled.

He knew where it was. It was in the most obvious of places…why didn't he think of it before? Mentally laughing like a maniac, he made his way towards her. She stirred again and he froze. She moaned. He raised an eyebrow. It looked like she was dreaming. He laughed, she was probably dreaming of Serph. 'Stupid woman.' he thought.

But, he realized that this could work to his advantage. If she was already dreaming of Serph, then, he would just have to impersonate him, won't he? He knelt down and got in the covers. He couldn't very well strip her of the thick blanket. It was chilly out. He removed his gloves and let them wander around her body. He felt a burning sensation within him as he did so. Unwittingly playing into his game, Argilla moaned at the contact, and pressed herself closer to him. Heat growled; this was getting harder to deal with. His hands wandered from her arms down to her waist, to her hips and then to her thighs, memorizing her curves and feeling for any foreign object within her gown.

So far he was unsuccessful. But nonetheless, he grinned. He was confident that he would find it sooner or later…and the fact that he was enjoying himself didn't hurt either. Her skin was soft and smooth to the touch. His breathing became uneven. How many women had he had anyway?

'Too many…but that was a long time ago.'

He hadn't had a woman in so long that he hadn't even notice that he was already in his prime. 'Time does move too quickly…'

His member was beginning to twitch in expectation as nuzzled her face in his chest, moaning away. He gritted his teeth; he didn't know how long he'd be able to last if she kept this up. His fingers reached for the hem of her gown and began to pull it up. He pulled it up and before he knew it, he had already pulled it off of her completely. His member received another painful jolt. She was now bare to him, except for her pink panties.

'She sure does like the color pink…' he thought with interest.

"Oohh.." she moaned.

There! Heat found it! It was within her chest are…it fell when he pulled the flimsy garment off of her. He smirked and grabbed it. He looked at her, 'She hasn't even noticed that she's naked…What a really annoying woman…'

But his member begged to differ. As he glazed his eyes on her, hot blood pumped through his entire system. He then looked back at the object.

'This is probably the effect of this thing…It…brings you what you desire…and intensifies that desire until it is fulfilled.'

But…if his theory was correct, then, Argilla must desire him as well. He now held the object which would mean that he was now its wielder. His body ached for him to test that theory. And with his dwindling control, he complied.

He let his lips kiss her soft skin. She didn't protest and moaned; still asleep. He chuckled; she was still dreaming.

Feeling emboldened by her lack of response, he pulled her bare body close to his, his hands massaging her plump breasts while his lips sucked her neck. She arched her neck backwards giving him further access to her skin. His lips traveled from her neck to suckle on her breasts.

He repressed his inner voice commanding him to mark her. No; she couldn't find out yet. And if he complied, she'd know that he did this to her. No.

'No hickies…yet…'

"Aaahhh…" she moaned again as he continued to suckle her.

Heat suddenly drew back. There would be plenty of time to exercise his new powers. Now was neither the time nor the place. And so, he carefully clothed her again and silently got off the futon. He tucked her in securely and left the room, the mysterious object in hand. His body was still a little stiff from their activity. He won't be able to sleep like this. He'd have to relieve himself before he did.

xxxxx

Argilla woke up in cold sweat. She did not dream of that. She just didn't.

'Oh my god…' she thought. The dream was so vivid. It felt real. She shook her head violently.

"NOOO!!!!"

xxxxx

Serph, Gale and Cielo snapped their heads up as they heard the shriek. Argilla was in trouble! Heat watched; amused. What the hell was wrong with her now?

'Probably noticed _it_ gone…'

'Or you were stupid enough to leave marks on her.' his inner self piped in.

He blinked and noticed that his companions had already gone in the direction of Argilla's room. He followed suit.

xxxxx

Argilla could not believe it! There was no way in hell that she…

"Aaahh!! GET OUT!!" she screamed as Serph, Gale and Cielo had barged in her room, confused and shocked looks on their faces. She grabbed the blanket and held it in her chest, "Get out! Get out!"

Serph scratched his head sheepishly and covered his eyes with his palms and turned around, "Sorry…we heard you screaming…and…"

"I don't care!" she cut him off roughly, "Just get out!"

"Sheeshh! We're leaving already ja?"

Gale was…unmoved and left as well.

Heat remained and smirked, "You really are stupid."

She blushed harder as their eyes met, "You…"

"Yeah?" he asked, wanting to see if his powers had changed her in any way.

"You took it! Give it back!" she accused, standing up.

"What if I did?" he taunted.

"Give it back Heat."

"Or what?"

"Or…I'll hurt you…"

He smirked and crossed his arms, "Not in that state." He pointed to her state of undress. "You better hurry up. The others are waiting."

She cursed, "We're not finished Heat."

"No we're not." he agreed before stalking out of the room.

xxxxx

Argilla could not believe it. Her day was a mess. It was just beginning but it was a mess all the same. She had woken up in cold sweat as she realized her dream the other night. It was vivid and provided her body with sensations that she didn't think possible to come from a dream. She really felt his tongue on her breasts…his hands on her body…his lips on hers. But it was just a dream. It was a nice dream she knew, but…all that crumbled as she saw that it was Heat whom she dreamed of.

'Where the hell did that come from?' she asked herself, confused.

She felt a lump in her throat…Did she like Heat?

Hell no. She liked Serph.

She shrugged. Well, that was one of the reasons why this day sucked. The other reason was that she had discovered that Heat had taken the object from her. She had inspected her gown and found that it wasn't there. She felt everywhere in her body for any sign of it but alas, it was taken from her.

She blushed; she had kept it close to her chest and yet Heat had managed to take it. He took it. He touched her. Her eyes widened in realization. What if it hadn't been a dream? What if the dream really happened; that she was doing the deed with him?

Oh my.

She growled; her eyes blazing in anger. He had molested her; again!

He'd pay. She'd get the object again. She had also noticed its effects. It granted the wielder what he or she desired. When she had it, Serph was close to her…but now that Heat had it…she was close to him.

She raised an eyebrow, 'He likes me? No way!'

She shivered, 'That guy…? Yuck!'

She shook her head; she'd deal with him at Muladhara.

xxxxx

Argilla, with her hands intertwined at her back, walked cautiously toward the figure who sat on the chair with his back towards her. She blushed; what would she say?

'Stop being chicken!' she said to herself.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak when he spoke first, "Argilla," he said without facing her, "what can I do you for?"

"Serph…"

"Hm?" he said, turning around, a gentle smile on his lips.

She suddenly found herself tongue-tied. What was she supposed to say again?

"Oh…! I just wanted to know…what have you there?" she said, pointing at the material that he was reading.

"Oh this?" he asked, "I don't know. Here, take a look."

He patted the space beside him. She smiled and took a seat beside him, all the while trying her best not to drool over his handsome face.

"I don't know…It has illustrations and small captions…"

Argilla's eyes widened as she looked at the book that Serph was reading. It was impossible; there within its pages, she had seen the exact replica of the object in which she and Heat obsessed over. She held the book, "Serph? What does it read?"

Serph smiled apologetically at her, "Your guess is as good as mine. The captions have all been rubbed away…and the rest have been filled with dirt and such…so it's pretty much illegible."

She frowned, "Serph…I need a favor."

He raised an eyebrow, "You want this thing."

She blushed; was she that transparent?

"Yes." she said as nonchalant as possible.

Quickly standing up, she excused herself from his presence, with the book in hand, "Thanks Serph! I owe you!"

He smiled on after her. Women.

xxxxx


	3. A Rubber Duckie

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, LEMON**

**Chapter 3: A Rubber Duckie**

xxxxx

She had gotten back to Muladhara dead tired. The journey was long and hard. But thankfully, the weather had cooperated; well, somewhat cooperated. There was a storm but it didn't last long.

She trudged back to her room, feeling relieved, somewhat. Ever since Cielo had accused Heat of liking her, he hadn't bothered her. But still, she didn't want to think about it but her dream a few days ago still bothered her.

It was all surreal to her. But all the same, disturbing.

'Bah…who cares? As long as it's just a dream, it can't hurt me.'

She lay there on her bed, closing her eyes shut only to have them opened again after remembering the book that she had gotten from Serph. She made for her duffel back and dug within its contents.

"Here it is!"

She flipped through the pages impatiently. The book was thick and in almost every page, it contained illustrations of people and animals, many of which she had never seen before. She was getting impatient when she found the page she was looking for. There. Her eyebrows knitted themselves together and she stared at it; hard.

In the picture was a boy, obviously naked, halfway submerged in water. There seemed to be some sort of foamy substance forming all around the boy. And there, in the middle of the picture, afloat on the water, was her mysterious object. The mysterious object that granted one's desires. Argilla's eyes widened in realization. She sat there deep in thought; what did this book have to do with her mysterious object? 'Wait a minute…Come to think of it…' she speculated. She had heard of such books from the tales of old.

This was what the people of old called as book of magic, or so they say. The book, like her object, was believed to possess incredible power.

"But it's a book…What can it possibly do?" she asked aloud, to no one in particular.

"Maybe it's that spell book or whatnot." a voice replied.

She gave a startled yelp as the voice spoke in her ear. Damn. She didn't even notice someone in the room.

"Heat."

He smirked, "What? Missed me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Hardly."

She sprang to her feet and got into a defensive stance, "What do you want?"

He held up his hands, "Don't worry. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" she asked, skeptical. Heat would never voluntarily help someone out…not until there was something in it for him.

He looked seriously at her, "I'm here to tell you of what I think of that thing." He produced the object in question from his cloak, "And to prove that I'm not lying, I'm returning the object. Here."

Argilla gave a cry of glee as she dove for the yellow object. Heat could only watch her with annoyance, "Anyway, now that it's out of the way, we need to come up with a compromise."

Argilla, hugging the object, stared at him, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you my findings if you tell me yours."

"Fine."

"Alright. I'll go first. You want Serph. Don't you?" he asked frankly, his eyes betraying none of his emotions. All the color from her face drained, "That's none of your business."

He cocked his head back, snorting, "Yes it is. It's relevant. Now, tell me the truth. You want him don't you?"

She remained silent, unmoving, staring at the floor. She stayed this way until she looked up at him, her eyes steady, "Yes I do."

He nodded, "Good. That was the answer I was looking for."

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? And what does this have to do with this thing?" she asked, pointing to the golden animal that she held in her arms.

Heat nodded and sat himself on her chair, "I think that it's that thing…that grants people their desires."

Argilla almost barfed; so he suspected it too. "How do you know this?"

"I watched you." he said truthfully, "I've been watching you. Ever since you had that thing, you had everything going your way. I want that too."

Argilla blinked, "And? Well, if that's the case…then, what the hell is this thing?" she said pointing to the book, "What does this have to do with the animal?"

"Like I said, maybe it's some spell book or something…" he said offhandedly.

Argilla inspected the book and flipped it over to the page where the animal floated on the water with the boy, holding it up for Heat to see, "What is this then? I'm guessing that…this book is some sort of an instruction guide for rituals…concerning this item. Look, it's over here."

Heat got off the chair and walked over to the floor, where she sat and looked at the illustration with dead seriousness. "Hm…maybe you're right. But the instructions or the captions have been erased. Hmm…" he squinted his eyes and drew the book closer to his face. Argilla looked at him expectantly, focusing on his face.

'My, doesn't he look cute?'

She didn't disagree with her inner voice. She had to admit, in some angle, Heat did look cute. Kinda. Sorta. Maybe…

"The only thing I can make out are the words…bath…and godliness."

He suddenly stood up, "That's it!"

"What's it?" she asked, taken aback by his sudden burst of enthusiasm.

He sat back down, "Well…from what I can deduce I'd say that if the wielder of this object were to…erm…have himself immersed in some kind of sacred water…or water in general…he'd reach the path of godliness! Maybe that's the instruction!"

Argilla took the book from him, "Hmm…it does seem probable. There's no one there except the boy and the animal. That's gotta be it."

Heat grinned, "Right. Then…who wants to go first?"

Argilla blinked, "Excuse me?"

Heat snorted, "Who wants to give it a go? Me or you?"

The skeptic side of Argilla resurfaced, "Hold it right there. It's not that I don't appreciate the help and all but…why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? Why help me when you can just take it and go?"

Heat stood up, "I'm not completely without morals Argilla. Besides, you found it; you deserve it. But…since I did some digging myself, I need to use it too."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Whatever. I'll go first."

He nodded, "Fine. Let me know what happens."

"Right."

He walked out of her bedroom without so much as a wave or a nod. She shook her head, "What a creep."

xxxxx

Argilla got into the steamy bath, taking the object with her. Her heart wrung with worry but at the same time, it was filled with hope. On one side of the spectrum she was worried; she was overly anxious that this was all a waste of time. She was worried that they were mistaken and that it would never work.

'I'm worried that Serph will never get to like me…'

And on the other side of the spectrum, there lay her hopes and dreams; she being in his arms. She allowed her lips to curve upwards for a dreamy smile before frowning. What about Heat?

'What about Heat?' she asked herself, growling with irritation. Why was he always an issue? He was being that annoying rash again!

'He likes you…'

'So?'

'What about the dream?'

'It means nothing! Now shut up and leave me alone.'

She snapped back to reality and sat comfortably in the tub, relishing in the warmth of the water as it engulfed her entire body. She moaned as she felt all the tension leave her body. She opened her eyes a minute later and saw the golden object afloat on the water. Right; this was what she came for.

She reached for the book on the floor outside the tub and looked at the picture again. She frowned; displeasure clearly visible. She had done whatever it was the book had said…well, whatever was depicted in the book. But…so far, nothing was happening.

xxxxx

She had been in the water for almost two hours now and still nothing happened. The golden animal was still afloat, not making a sound. Giving up, Argilla threw her hands up in defeat and stood up. She stepped out of the tub and grabbed her towel. She was very disappointed indeed. What did this mean? Did this mean that she wasn't worthy enough to have her wishes granted? 'Oh Serph…' she thought sadly. Did she do something wrong? Was she lacking something? As all these negative thoughts swarmed her mind, her heart felt as if it were going to break. Her mind began to panic.

"There has to be some sort of mistake." she stated. "I must be missing something."

Forcing herself to calm down by thinking optimistically, she wrapped her towel around her wet body and dismissed anymore thoughts of being unworthy. Heat was supposed to try it next.

'I just hope that he'll have more luck than I did.' she thought sadly.

xxxxx

She had met up with Heat that day outside their Strategy Room. She crossed her arms, waiting for him. She closed her eyes and attempted to clear her mind of annoyance; she hated to wait.

"Are you asleep here woman?" a rude voice penetrated her thoughts, rousing her from her trance-like state.

"No." she said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I just came to give you this." She handed him the object.

He grasped her arm after taking the object and led her out of the building and into the barracks, "Why didn't you just ask me to meet you at your room or something?"

"I didn't want people getting ideas about us Heat!"

Her comment, no matter how innocent, had hurt him but he let it slide.

"Whatever; we're here now. So, how'd it go?"

She shook her head, looking at him with disappointed eyes, "It didn't work."

Heat raised an eyebrow, "It didn't?"

"No."

"I'm not even going to ask if you've done it like the book because I know you did. So, I suppose…"

"That it's your turn right?" she said, finishing for him.

He nodded, "Right. I'll keep you posted."

xxxxx

'She'll like you when you've have your wishes granted…'

Heat grunted in response.

'She will.'

'Will you shut up?! It didn't work for her, so why would it work for me?'

'Then why are you trying it in the first place if you know it aint gonna work?' the voice scoffed, snickering within his subconscious. Heat was getting irritated. These were the times in which he wished that that voice had a physical manifestation, then, he'd beat the crap outta it, kill it and stuff its body in some filthy dumpster.

But sadly, the only physical manifestation that it could have was his own body, and Heat wasn't a masochist.

"I'm trying it because…I just have to try it…if it doesn't work, then, at least I could say that I tried. The mistakes would be learnt and the second attempt would yield more success than its predecessor. There, got it scumbag?"

The voice didn't reply. Heat blinked; maybe he was too stressed.

xxxxx

It had been another two days since Argilla had spoken to Heat. She had an urge to put her fingers in her mouth and bite her nails off in anticipation. Did it work for him? A part of her wanted it to work for him while another part didn't want it to. She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help but feel that way. If it worked for him, perhaps he would help her to make it work for her as well. But on the hand, if it didn't work for him either, she'd find solace in their mutual failures.

It was like the old saying, 'misery breeds company'.

She sat there in the mess hall, having her cup of coffee when a person sat himself in front of her.

"It didn't work."

The statement was flat and expressionless. Argilla looked at his piercing red eyes; it would seem that he felt neither disdain nor distress at the findings that it his wishes and desires still remained unfulfilled.

"What? Why not?" she asked.

Heat let out a breath, "We're missing something. And I think I know what it is."

Argilla quirked an eyebrow in complete curiosity; Heat knew more about it than her?

"Well?"

"Argilla, how many people know about this thing?"

Argilla still could not piece it together and so she thought back, "Well…there's you, me, and Serph."

Heat was taken aback, "Serph? He saw this thing?"

"What? No! He knows I had it. He hasn't even seen it."

Heat felt relieved, "Good."

Now Argilla was getting even more suspicious, "Heat? What are you not telling me? What's going on?"

Heat leaned in closer to her and Argilla felt a lump in her throat. The way he was leaning made his face shadowed, making his eyes almost seemed to glow. Blood was rushing to her head, 'Oh God…not here…not now!' she scolded herself. She couldn't let Heat see her blush! That would be…mortifying.

"I think that all of its wielders must undergo the ritual." he said; his tone low.

Argilla shook her head and leaned in as well, their faces a mere inch apart, "But we already tried that and it didn't work."

"Yes but this time it-"

"Ey! Would you look at dis ja?" a voice interrupted Heat and Argilla's discussion. Argilla felt her world crumble; she knew that voice. Heat on the other hand, slowly raised his face, a look of bloody murder etched onto his facial features. Argilla sweat-dropped as she leaned back as well. Whoever that person was should just go away. They turned to see the grinning face of Cielo.

"What do you want you freak?" Heat asked, terribly annoyed.

Cielo pranced around them, circling them like a nymph with an itch on her rear that she couldn't quite reach, before taking a seat beside Argilla, "Nothing! I was just walking around when I saw you two! And here I thought nothing was going on ja? You two are naughty!"

Argilla rolled her eyes, not noticing that faint blush on Heat's face, "We're not being naughty. We were just discussing something very important when you came barging in."

Heat snapped out of his boyish actuation and glared at Cielo, "She's right. Now, if you have nothing important to say, like always, just beat it."

Cielo pouted, "Okay, okay! I know where I'm not wanted! Hmph!" he puffed, standing up.

Argilla couldn't help but laugh at that and Heat smirked, "If that's the case then you would've already left Muladhara a long time ago."

Cielo let his jaw drop, "H-how could you?" he asked, slapping the back of his hand on his forehead, leaning back with his eyes closed as if he were a woman who was about to faint.

Argilla chuckled, "That's mean Heat."

"Whatever." he grunted.

Cielo turned his back on them sharply, "I will tell leader about dis!"

Argilla's heart skipped a beat as she heard Cielo mention Serph. She had almost forgotten about him. Heat looked at her from the corner of his eyes; he didn't miss her faraway look; no doubt she was thinking of Serph. Heat cast his head down, the unpleasant feeling eating away at his gut.

Cielo walked away and they were once again left alone. Argilla looked at him with a determined look on her face, "Heat. I would do anything to make this work. So, what were you saying?"

He didn't look at her. He sensed the determination and the resolution her voice. She really would do anything to get the object to grant her desires, that way, she would get Serph. Heat pushed his jealous feelings at the back of his head and forced his head to turn in her direction, "Right. I was thinking that all the wielders must simultaneously undergo the ritual."

Argilla's mind didn't quite register what he said, and so, she looked at him dumbfounded, "What?"

Heat leaned in again, he didn't want to be heard, "We need to do this together."

"Oh." was all that she said.

Heat nodded, "You do understand that don't you?"

Argilla tilted her head sideways, "I think so."

"Good." he said standing up, "Well, my place or yours?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, blushing. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that he was offering her sex.

He rolled his eyes, she could be dense sometimes, "The ritual. Where do you want to perform it?"

"Oh! Erm…your place."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever. Do you remember the illustration?"

Argilla nodded, "It's right here."

They flipped the pages and looked for the picture that they sought. "There." Pointed Heat. Argilla squinted, why hadn't she noticed it before? That was probably the reason why it didn't work!

"You're right…Why didn't we notice it sooner?"

He shrugged, "Me too. I forgot I guess. I didn't pay attention to the details."

The two looked at the picture, "Right. So, we need to perform it together, during a full moon." She stated calmly.

He nodded, "Right. I'll ask the meteorologists when the full moon will occur."

"Right."

The two stood up, said their formal goodbyes and went their separate ways.

xxxxx

Heat stood in front of her door that afternoon. He had to tell her. She gave him a surprised look as she opened her door to him, "Heat. What's up?"

Clearly, she wasn't expecting him.

Heat brushed past her and entered her room. Argilla gave a "why do I even bother" expression as the door shut behind him.

"There's a full moon tonight."

"There is?"

Tension began to build up within her again. Tonight would be the night when her desires would finally be granted. Up to this point, Serph had only begun to notice her…but that was whenever she was with the object. She wanted a permanent effect, not a conditioned one. She wanted him to like and want her even without the object.

She looked at Heat again, his expression still unreadable. Why was he doing this in the first place? What did he desire? Well, in any case, it really was none of her business. She left it at that.

"Yes."

"Then…I'll meet you at your place…at?"

"At 2200 hours."

She nodded, "Right."

Without another word, Heat left her room.

"Did something crawl up his ass and died?" she asked out loud, wondering as to the overly serious countenance of her teammate.

xxxxx

She took a deep breath. This was it. She stood in front of Heat's door and knocked softly. No reply. She tried again and she heard his muffled voice from within, "Come on in. It's open."

She walked in his room. It was something that she didn't expect. Here, she expected Heat to be a total pig. But his room had proven her wrong. Everything was as it should be; there was no dirty laundry on the floor; his bed was made and his shelves upright.

"Not what you expected?" a voice said from behind her.

She turned around quickly, startled, "Heat! Stop that! That's really getting annoying."

He snorted, "Yeah well, this is my room so it's my rules. Besides, the enemy won't be as forgiving. If I were from the Maribel or the Vanguards, you'd be a dead sniper. You really should focus on honing your stealth skills and your detection skills; you are obviously lackluster in those departments."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. So, what now?"

Heat nodded, "Did you bring everything?"

"Yeah. Just what I'll need. After all, I'm in _your_ room."

He snorted, "Yeah, yeah. Well, the bath's in there. Who'll go in first?"

Her mouth was suddenly dry, but she spoke nonetheless, "Me. I don't want you to peep."

"Grow up."

Argilla was taken aback; since when did Heat grow up? Wow; he really was serious. She nodded and proceeded to his lavatory. She quickly closed the door and looked around. The tub was ready with the object already afloat. She looked out the window and saw the full moon shining. She took a deep breath; well, this was it. There was no turning back. Without further ado, she stripped off her uniform, wrapping herself with only her pink fluffy towel that she brought.

She walked over to the tub and immersed herself in the water, removing the towel before she did.

"Heat! I'm done! Your turn!" she called out.

He walked in a moment later, clad only in his towel. Argilla felt her cheeks redden at the sight of his washboard abs. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes as she fantasized how it would feel to run her fingers through his muscle-filled chest. Heat raised an eyebrow, "What? Never seen a half-naked man before?"

Her face burned, "No! I mean, yes! I mean, I've never seen _you_ naked."

She closed her eyes as she saw Heat clutch the knot of his towel. She bit her lip as she felt him enter the tub with her. "Can I look now?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah. You can. I'm decent; well, as decent as the situation would permit."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, his lower half submerged. She blushed as she remembered her own state of undress and wrapped her arms around herself, "Right. So, now what? How will we know it worked anyway?"

Heat thought for a moment, "What about that foam? Maybe it's the sign that it would work."

"Right."

"So, now, we wait." he said with a tone of finality.

xxxxx

She stared at the golden animal in between herself and Heat. They had been in the tub for almost half an hour now, but nothing was happening. It didn't talk nor did it produce this foam that they saw in the book of rituals. Needless to say, she was getting bored as she was getting impatient.

She growled. She didn't notice Heat staring at her all the while. Actually, he had been staring at her for the last half an hour but she was so self-absorbed that she didn't notice. She was really adamant on making this work. Heat was too…but it was just hard to concentrate with her being there in the tub with him. He hadn't forgotten their moment at the sunken city. No; actually, it had been plaguing his mind. And now, she was here…with him. And he can't do a damn thing about it. Her desires had rested with someone else.

Argilla furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Suddenly her mind began to drift away. She saw a flash of Heat's smiling face in her mind and it startled her. The water stirred unevenly and Heat spoke, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she replied quickly.

He knew that she was lying but didn't pursue it.

She gritted her teeth as she found it harder and harder to concentrate. She began to have flashes of images from her dream of Heat. She blushed; she remembered his kisses…his touches.

She was burning up. She turned her eyes from the golden animal and looked up to see Heat looking into her eyes. She blushed harder; there was something in his eyes that she had seen before; it was in her dream! She had seen Heat looking at her in this way. His face was hardened but his eyes were filled of emotions.

She felt herself mesmerized by his ruby eyes that she no longer thought of the golden object or Serph. It was just her and Heat. Her lips parted as she wanted to speak…but no words came out. Heat continued to gaze at her and she was caught in it like a deer in headlights.

'Say something damn it!' she thought to herself.

But still…no words came.

She took a deep breath. What was he thinking?

"Heat?" she asked slowly.

"…"

He didn't reply.

Suddenly, she found her self stepping closer to him. He remained where he was. When she was a step away from him, she asked again, completely forgetting about the floating object in the tub, "Heat?"

"Don't…" he warned.

"Don't what?"

"Don't do that…" he trailed off cryptically.

She reached out to touch his arm when he grabbed it. He closed his eyes as he put her hand on his face. He let out a strangled breath as their skin made contact. Argilla's blood pumped through her veins like a runaway freight train. The touch was innocent, the contact almost nil, but all the same it was a touch. And that touch was like the ones in her dreams; it was electrifying. She had never felt like this before; not with any person she had ever met. Not even Serph had been able to make her feel this way. Then…

'Then…' she speculated.

Her thoughts were cut short as Heat took the last step that separated them and pressed her against his body. Argilla, caught in the moment, didn't protest. She continued to look into his eyes and from their close proximity she could get a glimpse of his hidden emotions. It was of need…and…pain? Was he in pain?

She could feel heat in between her legs as their naked bodies pressed themselves tighter against each other. She let her eyes travel from his eyes to his lips. She didn't know what had happened but she suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss him. And so, taking a bold step, she cupped his face in her hands and guided his face to her lips. She didn't feel him resist and followed the tug of her hands.

Their lips met. She moaned as he suckled her lower lip, his hands wandering around her back and thighs. She held him to her and parted her lips. He took her invitation and ventured within her wet cavern. His tongue lashed out and invaded her mouth. She didn't protest and kissed him back with much ardor.

Heat felt a jolt down his manhood as her nipples perked up, pressing them harder against his chest, from the cool air as her torso rose from above the water to give herself a better position as she straddled him. After their grueling battle, she pulled back, gasping for air while he let his lips trail wet kisses down her chin, neck and collarbone.

"Heat…" she moaned.

He held her tighter against him and let his hand travel up to her chest where he massaged her breast. He stopped his kisses and looked at her and saw her blushing. She didn't say anything and he let his eyes meander to her chest. Her breasts greeted him as they stood, her pink nipples perked. He looked at her eyes again while his hand massaged her breasts again. He wanted to know what she looked like while he touched her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, "Oh…Heat…"

He licked his lips and dove to suckle her breasts. She gasped as she felt his teeth lightly nipping at her nipple. The hairs on the back of her head began to stand as Heat suckled her faster; his lips and tongue devouring her as if he were a starving man. She held him tighter against her and wrapped her legs around his torso. It was then that she felt something touch her at her skin. It was the mysterious object; but before she could ponder over it, she felt another wave of pleasure as she felt Heat insert a finger within her inner lips. She grunted, forgetting all about the object.

She leaned in on his shoulder and kissed his neck. He groaned. She bit him hard on his neck as his fingers thrust within her. She whimpered and in that instant, she let out a cry. She came. Her fluids flowed out and mixed with the water of the tub.

"Argilla…" she heard him breathe out.

She grabbed his face and kissed him again. Soon the two pulled back, panting for air. Before Argilla could recover, she felt him grab her thighs again and positioned her by his manhood. She knew what was to come but she didn't care. She looked him and saw a pleading look in his face. She smiled weakly and nodded. Heat positioned himself in her entrance and slowly pushed in. She tensed up and he soothed her by sliding his hand up and down her back. He moved in slowly and there he met with her resistance. He was surprised for a moment but then the more he thought of it, he shouldn't be surprised. Argilla wasn't the type to sleep around.

She always set herself with a goal that she would achieve; and that included men.

She had always had her eyes set on their quiet leader. But then, what was she doing in here, with him now? He didn't really want to ponder over it anymore. Her touch was driving him crazy.

He settled himself within her as he lay buried within her tight cavern. She pressed her face to his shoulder, her hands clawing him at his back. She moaned in pain. Heat cursed; he knew that it would hurt her and so, he took his time. He'd let her get used to the warm, wet and weird feeling.

This was the first time Argilla had ever felt like this. She felt her body become wet and stretch to accommodate the intruder wedged in between her legs. She felt like she was being torn in two.

Heat pushed her towards the tub and there he began to thrust within her. The water around them moved with accordance to Heat's thrusts. She cried out. Her head rose from his shoulder and took a bold look at him. His eyes were as focused as if he were in a battlefield while hers were half-closed from the pleasure. She wrapped herself closer to him and continued to moan.

Heat grunted as he continued to pummel within her. He was slamming within her so wildly that the water within the tub rocked back and forth violently; so violently that it was spilled from the tub and onto the floor. He was close; he could feel it. He gripped her flesh tighter, causing bruises to form and thrust faster and deeper. Soon, the two came. They cried out. Argilla fell limp on him and he held her in his arms. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke, "Come on. Let's go…"

She looked up at him, "Okay…"

He rose first and grabbed his towel, drying himself. He looked at her and took her by the waist out of the tub. She held on to him, too exhausted to resist.

xxxxx

As they sat on his bed, fully clothed, neither spoke. What just happened in there? They were confused. Heat knew that he had wanted her but he didn't intend for any of the past events to occur. What about Argilla? Why did she do that? Did she want him?

He was afraid to ask, but he knew that they going to have to talk about it.

She spoke first, "Heat…did it work?"

Heat didn't speak; he didn't even look at her.

"I don't know…"

"…" She stood up and headed for the bathroom. They had really made a mess in there. She unplugged the tub and let the water drain out. She took the object and washed it. When she was through, she went out and sat beside Heat again.

"But…what if…it worked?" she asked.

He growled; "It didn't work Argilla."

"What? Why? What do you mean?"

He sighed and looked at her, "It couldn't have worked. If it did…then…we…wouldn't have…done that. If it worked, then you would be in Serph's arms, not mine. But…at the same time, if it worked for me…then…you'd want me the way you wanted Serph."

Argilla's heart stopped; so Heat really loved her?

"Heat…so that's why…"

"Yeah. That's why…you know…that's why I wanted the object. To have you. But…like I said, it didn't work; but…maybe it worked for you."

She nodded, "Yes. It did work for me."

He slumped his shoulders in defeat. She smiled, "Yes. It did grant me my wish."

He rose and wanted to get out but she stopped him, "It gave me my desires. It made me realize whom I really wanted. It wasn't Serph. I hadn't even thought of him. I thought of you…"

He turned to face her, "What?"

She snorted, "I won't repeat myself."

"Argilla…then…"

She smiled and stood as well, putting her hands on his waist, "Yeah…it worked…for the both of us…"

He smiled and kissed her, the object sat facing them on the bed. It still had that pasted smile. Well, it was magical after all.

xxxxx

Cielo walked in late during the briefing. Gale and Serph raised their eyebrows, while Heat snorted. Argilla looked at him expectantly, "What's up Cielo? Why are you late?"

Cielo pranced around the room, holding a small book within his hands. "I'm sorry ja? But, I stayed up all night reading dis!"

Gale walked over to him and grabbed the book from him, "What is this? This isn't like any training manual I've ever seen. Where did you find this?"

Serph stepped forward and took the book from Gale, interested in seeing it. Heat and Argilla couldn't care any less. They remained in their seats, looking longingly at each other. They couldn't care any less even if hell froze over.

It had been a week now since their golden object had granted their wish; it was because of it that they had finally found each other.

"See? It's cool ja? Look at all these pictures!" Cielo said convivially.

"Hmm…it looks like the book I gave Argilla…" said Serph thoughtfully.

Argilla snapped out of her love daze as she heard her name. She looked at Serph, "Serph?"

Heat stood up as well, "What's up?" he asked, confused at her abrupt standing.

Argilla shook her head, "Wait here."

He looked on after her, stunned, "What the hell just happened?"

Argilla made her way to the three men and grabbed the book, before having it grabbed again by Cielo, "Hey man! It's my book!"

Argilla rolled her eyes, "Okay, can you please give it to me? Please?"

Cielo thought for a moment, amused, "Hmm…should I or should I not?"

Gale smirked, "My…I didn't take Cielo to be the sadistic type. Come on, show it to Argilla."

Serph smiled, "Argilla, this book would be of more use to you than the one I gave you. This one is legible."

Argilla felt her heart get stuck at her throat. She looked back at Heat who only stood behind her, the color from his face draining, "Really now. Then, give it here freak." Heat said to Cielo.

Cielo was about to protest to Heat's name-calling when Argilla grabbed it, "Yoink! Okay…let us just borrow this and…"

Cielo interjected, "Wait…! I want you all to look at dis! Dis is de cutest picture ever!"

He grabbed the book again; Heat and Argilla were frozen on the spot; their curiosity reaching a new high. They finally had the chance to perform the ritual correctly.

Cielo flipped through the pages, "Ah! Here it is! Look!"

Four heads leaned in and looked at the picture Cielo was looking at. Gale raised an eyebrow, "What's so special about this?"

Serph crossed his arms, "Well…I've seen this before so…"

The three looked at Heat and Argilla; Serph spoke, "What's wrong?"

Heat and Argilla's eyes were wide open with shock as they gazed from the picture to its caption. They remained silent for a few more moments before muttering, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Cielo, seeing that the two were stunned, made for the book and started to read aloud, "Little Timmy was afraid to bathe! So, he always took his cute little rubber duckie called Mr. Squeaky, wid him in de tub! Little Timmy would always squeeze Mr. Squeaky so dat he will squeak!"

Cielo hugged the book to himself, smiling dreamily. Gale backed away a step, "I think you…need professional help."

Serph chuckled, "That was harsh Gale. Cielo is just…just being like little Timmy."

Gale and Serph laughed. Heat and Argilla were as quiet as a grave. Cielo pouted, "Hey! It's educational! Look at dis…dis final caption."

Gale snickered, "Why don't you just read it out for us Little Timmy?"

Cielo glared at him, "Heh! Fine! It says, 'Remember boys and girls, cleanliness is next to godliness! Don't forget to wash behind de ears! And you can even take baths in the evening! And if you're lonely, you may take your trusty Rubber Duckie wid you!"

Heat tightened his hold on Argilla and whispered to her ear, "I feel really stupid right now…"

Argilla nodded, "Me too…"

Cielo looked at them, "Hey you two? You guys okay? Wat happened ja?"

Serph looked at Argilla, "What's wrong? Oh! This! You want it right? I didn't know you were into these things Argilla."

Gale blinked, "Heat, are you alright?"

"Fine…" he whispered.

Cielo flaunted the page again to Argilla, showing her Mr. Squeaky's picture. No doubt about it; it was their mysterious object that granted wishes. It was a shiny golden duck with a pasted smile on its orange beak. Yup; Mr. Squeaky was definitely their mysterious object with God-like powers.

Heat finally found his voice, "What is this book anyway?"

Serph spoke, "Well, it a child's book."

"A child's book?" Heat croaked.

"Yes. Apparently, the civilizations of old are a lot more complacent. They probably read these books to their children." Serph explained.

"Where did you get this Cielo?" Argilla asked.

Cielo gave her a sheepish smile, "I got dis from a friend who dug it out from an excavation of a city a thousand miles from here!"

Gale looked at Heat and then at Argilla with a bewildered expression, "Is there a problem?"

Both shook their heads, "No!" they said in unison.

"Um…Serph…can I be excused now? There isn't anything that requires my attention right?" Argilla asked; her pink eyes hopeful. Serph sighed, "No there isn't. Well, you are all dismissed."

Gale nodded, "Right. I am needed at the lab anyway."

Cielo jumped about, "Yipee! I want to see if dey recovered more of dese books ja?" He, like Gale disappeared through the doorway, leaving only Serph, Argilla and Heat.

Serph looked at Argilla, "Hey. Come to think of it, you never got to show me what you found at the sunken city."

She felt lightheaded as she remembered; right; he wanted to see it. She smiled weakly, "Erm…I'll lend it to you one of these days…"

"Alright. I'm counting on that. I'm really curious as to what you found." he replied.

Heat snorted, "Yeah. You'll probably need it more than she."

Argilla grabbed his hand, suppressing a laugh, "Now Heat; be nice."

Serph looked at them, confused, "I do?"

They laughed; Serph could only stare at them. Argilla took a step back, "Well, we'll see ya!"

Argilla hurriedly ran from the room and Heat followed suit. Serph scratched his head, "What's up with those two?"

xxxxx

Argilla sat on her bed, her mouth agape, "I…I can't believe it…"

Heat lay on Argilla's bed, staring at the ceiling, "Yeah…damn…So that thing was…was a…"

"A rubber duckie." she finished for him.

Heat sat up and pulled her to him, "Well…I don't care…"

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck, "Heat…"

"What?"

"Wanna take a bath?" she asked, winking suggestively.

"Sure…" he grinned, "Wait…do we still need Mr. Squeaky?"

xxxxx

FIN


End file.
